The Adventures of a Time Lady
by ArtemisChild12
Summary: When Romana escapes the Time War, her new adventure without the Doctor begins.
1. Prologue

"There is nothing more you can do Lady President. Rassillan is going to take over and lead us into victory."

That was the day I went from becoming Lady President Romana of Galifrey to just Romana, again. I was the President for so long but they said I was not fit to lead a war. They're probably right. But now we are in the middle of a war, a Great War, the Time War, and I don't know what to do...

Some days later...

I opened my eyes to a gloomy day. I sat up and to my surprise I saw a small note on the door. I got up and held it. It was written in Gallifreyan. It only said two words. Get Out! What? Where? When? I'm confused. In frustration I threw the note on the floor. Everyone wants to get out, get out of this war. When the note fell it flipped to the back and landed on its front. I looked down. There was more! I picked , it up to read what else was written. It was directions, left, right, down the stairs, right, right, left, 3rd door on the right. So I did was I was told to do as a child - follow directions. I exited my dorm and followed the steps exactly. The building was empty, but that was no surprise. Most Time Lords are fighting in the war. I put my hand on the room specified but it was locked. What now? Oh wait! Sonic. I haven't used my old sonic screwdriver in years but I'm glad I kept it. I'm in. I stepped inside. What is this? I have never been in this room before. There was a circle on the wall, it looked like some sort of door. It couldn't have been more then a yard in diameter. There was a note, much like the first one on the door. This time all it said was enter. I unlatched the door and went in. There was another note on one of what looked like a control panel in the middle of the room. It said save your self, this war is going to end along with everything and everyone involved. If you wish to live pull the lever, press the yellow button and buckle up. The coordinates are already taken care of, you have approximently 10 minutes to decide. I stood there. What was going on, I mean really. Where would this thing take me? Well I guess I should, but on the other hand this could just be a devious prank... But I feel this was written by someone I know, someone I love and care about. I thought for about 8 minutes then It hit me. So I did it, I pulled the lever pressed the yellow button and strapped in.

The next few events were a blur.

All I remember was the room I was in came out of the building, like it detached itself from the wall, and it launched itself into the sky. I saw all of Gallifrey, in none of its glory. The war had completely destroyed it. I was not prepared for the event to come. An explosion, a big one, and the next thing I knew my pod was sent deep into space and I had passed out from the force.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Adventure Begins

Asher's Log

January 15, 2026

My name is Asher, I'm 17 years old and I am a survivor. I'm writing this journal to tell the world what I have experienced. What I have learned. Were I have traveled. But most importantly, how the world ended.

To tell you this story properly I must start from the beginning. It was March 12, 2025. I was alone in my home, sleeping comfortably. My parents were on vacation for the weekend and I was left to watch the farm. This story starts with a bang. Most literally.

I woke up startled.

"What was that?" I asked myself

I hopped out of my bed and ran to the window. Smoke! Smoke coming from the field across the road. I stared at it for a few seconds but my curiosity got the best of me. I slid my sneakers on, grabbed by baseball cap (I never go anywhere without it) and went outside. I ran from my front door to the tall smoke stack now reaching at least 100ft in the air. I lived in the middle of nowhere so I knew I was the only one that heard the explosion. I finally reached the smoke and it was starting to clear. I could tell it was some sort of creator so I thought it might have been a meteor. I heard a sort of door opening and a slight breeze coming from the creator.

"Hello?" I yelled thinking that someone was there.

I heard a sort of moan so I collected all of my courage and slide down the hole. I hit a big metal object on my way down.

"What the heck? What is this?" I said in all confusion.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm

"Ahhhhhhh!" I jumped back

The smoke finally cleared and I saw a girl on the ground. I could now tell the big metal object looked like some sort of spaceship, it was round and silver. I looked at the girl, she was unconscious on the ground. I knew I had to do the right thing, so I picked her up and carried her back to my house. I put her down on the couch and I collapse on the chair. I was exhausted, she was heavier then she looked. I guess I was more tired than I thought because I quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up, the sun was shining through the windows and I could hear the birds chirping from outside. It was a beautiful morning, and then I remembered the girl. I looked towards the couch. I couldn't determine if she was still unconscious or was just sleeping? I got up and checked if she was still breathing... Yep, she was. At this point I didn't know what to do. Just then I saw the most amazing thing. Right before my eyes a string of orangey smoke came out of her mouth. It twirled around then evaporated into the air. She opened her eyes. I guess I wasn't at the best spot when she woke up (being right over her and all) because she woke up startled. She jumped up and I fell down (I was caught off guard ok). She looked around looking very confused.

"Where am I?!"

"You're on Earth"

It was silent. For the past 5 minutes she had been staring at the ground. I don't think she had even blinked.

"What is the year?" She said in a low tone still staring at the ground.

"2025" I replied.

Silence fell once again.

I finally gathered my courage to ask a question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Romanadvoratrulunder, and I am from Gallifrey." She said with a more confident voice. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Asher… and I'm from Earth." I replied, confused about what I was saying.

She gave me a faint smile. Then out of nowhere another spiral of orange smoke came out of her mouth. She seemed as confused as I was.

"I regenerated!?"

"What?"

"Where is the nearest mirror?" She said in a voice that was both confused and hasty.

"Over there" I pointed.

She ran over and looked in the mirror with surprise. She felt her face and stroked her hair; it was honestly the most confusing thing I have ever seen.

"I like it! I've never regenerated by force before..." She turned to me "How do I look?"

I could feel myself blushing. No madder how hard I tried I couldn't say anything. She looked at me with her big hazel eyes.

"Great..." I said in a low and nervous voice.

"The explosion and the landing must have been too much to survive... I look younger don't I? Yes, yes I do!"

"Ok I am very confused. Can you please explain what is going on?" I asked.

"Time Lords regenerate, and I have regenerated, and I like it!" She said in a very excited and confident tone

"Still confused, Time Lord? Regenerate?" I said in a confused tone.

This was my first time hearing about this stuff and now that I am looking back, I sounded really stupid.

"You see I am a Time Lord, well actually a Time Lady, and when we get hurt we regenerate in order to keep living."

"Wow... That is weird"

All of the sudden she grabbed her head and groaned in pain.

"What wrong!?"

"Empty... So empty" she said in a strained voice. "There all gone, all of them..."

"Who... what is happening?!"

She stood up, looking like she had when she was staring at the carpet.

"The Time Lords, there all gone..."

She ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I shouted, "Romanatru...lunder anadvor... person! Where are you going!?

She kept running, eventually running to the field where I found her. I finally caught up to her. She stood in front of the crash site.

"What are you doing?" I asked

She stood there staring at the wreckage.

"Romana" she said with a light and quite voice.

"Huh, what?"

"People call me Romana."

"Oh, ok then. So what are you doing?"

"Someone wanted me to come here, no they sent me here, and I think I know who it was."

She climbed down to her ship, and for whatever reason now looked like a barn in a hole. She opened the door and went inside, so I followed. I stepped inside and I suddenly felt small. I couldn't think properly...

"It's bigger on the inside!" I exclaimed

"Yep, it's called a TARDIS. It allows me to travel through time and space. I believe it's a type 120, so it's a newer modal."

"Ok but when I found you last night this thing was a white sphere..."

"That's its default look. When it's in a specific area it blends in using a device called a chameleon circuit. This changes the TARDIS's appearance to fit the area. Since we're on a farm it turned into a barn."

"Oh...ok"...

She continued to play with things on the big plate thing in the center of the room that I assumed to be the controls.

The machine started to make a lot of weird noises and lights started flashing. She kept pulling levers and adjusting levels of something. I just stood there, probably looking like a moron. She stopped and looked at me.

"Come with me" she said

"What? Where?"

"Anywhere, everywhere!" She exclaimed "Through all of space and time!"

"Why?"

"Why not?" she asked. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know… I guess, uh…"

"Alright, I'll pick first. Hang on to your hat!"

The column in the middle started moving up and down, and just like that we were off on our first adventure.


End file.
